November 3rd, 2014, 11:45pm
by Draikinator
Summary: Woke up this morning with a splitting headache. Killed by pack of stray dogs lateish last night- maybe 8:30? Went to park this morning, found most of remains in a bush. Bagged them, buried them shallow by Stark's Pond. Digging all those holes is getting old, maybe going to start dumping them in the lake instead. Maybe not. Missed first period.


November 3rd, 2014, 11:45pm  
Woke up this morning with a splitting headache. Killed by pack of stray dogs lateish last night- maybe 8:30? Went to park this morning, found most of remains in a bush. Bagged them, buried them shallow by Stark's Pond. Digging all those holes is getting old, maybe going to start dumping them in the lake instead. Maybe not. Missed first period. Talked to stan during lunch. Remember to hook him up with a new bottle of vodka before next week, minimum 90 proof. Try for 120. Kyle is still out, copied Butters' homework.

November 4th, 2014, 11:27pm,  
Kyle came back today. Very pale, didn't like standing for more than a few minutes. Went to the nurse with Stan three times. Let him copy Butters' homework. Didn't see him eat. Stan seemed anxious about the vodka, told him Kevin hasn't been home in a few days, but he'll get it tomorrow. Mackey asked if I'd seen Cartman. Told him the truth. No.

November 5th, 2014, 11:53pm  
Skipped first, lifted the vodka from the supermarket. Kevin could have gotten 120 proof, but the grocery store stops at 100. Better than nothing. Kyle was in a better mood today. Yelled at me for getting pork in his lunch, made me go get him a new tray. Pretty relieved. Couldn't give Stan the bottle until fourth so Kyle wouldn't see. Butters came over. Seemed uncomfortable, didn't say so. Made mac n cheese, he pretended to like it. Helped me with algebra. Was nice.

November 6th, 2014, 10:47pm  
Someone hit me with a bottle last night, head broke, bled out pretty quick. Pulled body out of the bathroom this morning, scrubbed the tile clean but it's still pinkish. Buried it by Stark's Pond. The land is too marshy. Might start dumping them in the lake. Missed first. Stan seemed less tense today, noticed he started filling juiceboxes with vodka like i told him to. He seemed buzzed all day, but better than he has been since Kyle got admitted. Kyle still seemed okay today. Asked me for a cig during lunch. Told him if i caught him smoking i would kick his ass and tell his mother. He made a show of being upset but he seemed more relieved. Stan didn't really comment. He floated through the conversation. Karen brought home a boy. She didn't seem to like him, made dinner anyway. Pastaroni. The nice pastaroni. He talked a lot. He went home, asked her why she liked him. She gave noncomittal answers. Think he's dating him because he looks good as arm candy but she doesn't seem happy. Told her she should dump him. Seemed relieved. Need to talk to her about boys soon, but not tonight.

November 7th, 2014, 11:28pm  
Got to school early, looked for Stan behind the bleachers, wasn't there. Found him in the cafeteria with Kyle. Was going to go over, but the conversation looked serious. Smoked with the goths instead. Saw them again during lunch. Still looked serious, was gonna go eat with Craig's crew, Kyle heaved all over the table. Dropped tray, ran over. Stan was too clumsy to be effective, but he kept trying to pick him up. Pushed him down, carried Kyle to the nurse. Passed out halfway there. They sent him to the hospital, but he's back out now already. Didn't tell me why. Stan cried in my bathroom for an hour, swore off booze again. Visited Kyle at home. Just seems tired mostly. Played Call of Duty for a little while, Sheila sent me home after dinner. Chicken and matzah. Thanked her. Probably ate more than I should have. Karen seemed sad, tried to talk to her, but she wasn't in the mood. Bought her ice cream from 7-11, she perked up. Said she'll tell me what's wrong later. Haven't seen Dad in a few days, wonder if Mom kicked him out again, but she's never awake when I'm home to ask.

November 8th, 2015, 11:34  
Saturday. Cooked with mom out back. She wasn't really all there. Did most of the work. Sent Karen to Ruby's house to play. Asked Mom about Dad. Noncommittal answers. Not sure she remembers.

November 9th, 2014, 11:45pm  
Sunday. Still cooking. Called Tweak about deliveries. Said he can't make the rounds until next week. Told him that was no good. He made vague threats about finding a new supplier. Laughed. He did too, but reluctantly. He said he would send someone to pick it up later. Clyde showed up to get this week's batch. Called Kyle, no answer. Watched Nascar with mom. Made rice for dinner.

November 10th, 2014, 11:19 pm  
Kyle stayed home. Found Stan drinking behind the bleachers. Threw up on my sneakers. Skipped first and smoked while he cried and puked and drank. Shit morning. Went to Kyle's during second. His folks weren't home. Played CoD. Kyle admitted him and Stan had been dating for three months. Told him Stan told me four months ago. He laughed. Glad to hear him laugh again. Went out and got him taco bell before going back to check on Stan during lunch. Couldn't find him. Sat with Butters. Wanted to know where Cartman was. Told him the truth. Don't know. Went home. Mom was up. Fixed her some ramen, with egg. She seemed happy. Petted my hair, called me Stuart, went back to bed. Karen came home. Said she didn't like boys. Told her i would give her tips on scoring chicks. Said she didn't like girls either. Said okay. Need to do research tomorrow at school with a computer. Phone rang. Cartman's id. Hung up when I answered. Didn't call back.

November 11th, 2014, 10:55pm  
Woke up with a headache. Packed Karen's lunch. Checked on Mom. Found Kevin passed out on the couch. Brought him a blanket. Stayed home and slept through first. Didn't feel better. Went to second. Let Stan copy off me. Saw him during lunch. Not eating. Kyle still out. Drinking too much, worried he's gonna get caught. Told him so, he yelled, threw up and bolted. Ate lunch alone. Talked to Bebe during fourth. She said Wendy was worried about Stan. Told her she probably should be, he's spiraling again. She got mad, said it was my fault for enabling him. Told her I would rather get caught lifting booze than him. She seemed pacified and agreed. Asked her if she wanted to trade Pokemon after school. She said yes. Used the computer during fourth to google not being gay or straight. Found "asexuality." Wrote down some info to bring Karen. Bebe's mom made pancakes for dinner. Traded a Haunter for a Kirlia. Excited to evolve it. Made out some. Two Pokemon battles. Lost both. Went home. Threw up. Skipped dinner. Gave Karen everything i wrote down. She cried a little. Made her ice cream. Tried to scoop it into the shape of an ace of spades, failed, made her laugh. Helped her with her homework. Still feeling sick, might skip tomorrow.

November 13th, 2014, 10:24  
Woke up 12th with fever and the shakes. Threw up. A lot. Got delirious, wandered out of the house without a shirt. Everything gets fuzzy there. Died at some point, can't find the body. Bebe was out today. Worried she got sick. Saw Kyle during lunch, glad to see him back. Stan was sleeping. Kyle seemed upset. Told him he's been drinking again. He threw a tray of spaghetti at me and screamed. Stomped off. Not responding to texts. Talked to Wendy between classes. She's worried. Promised I wouldn't get him anything else until he got himself back under control. She wanted more than that, but didn't get it. Kevin made mac n cheese for dinner. Said he'd been in Denver. Brought home four hundred dollars. Didn't ask how he got it. Gave me fifty, told me to go to Goodwill and get new shoes and a jacket. Gave Karen one hundred. Told her to use it for food and emergencies only. Didn't see Mom.

November 14th, 2014, 10:49  
Saw Kyle before school, but he stomped off. Still mad. Found Stan behind the bleachers crying and wasted. Sat with him and smoked. Cried about asthma stopping him from playing football, told him I was there and I remember, cried that he hadn't told Kyle, said that was stupid. Most of the rest was just incoherent babbling. He pulled a flask out of his jacket, the one I got him when sparky died, with the dog on it, grabbed it and threw it into the woods. He punched me. Had to hold him down for awhile. Eventually he stopped fighting and went back to crying. Made him promise to stop drinking. Threatened to tell his mom. He promised. Realized I was late for first, skipped it, went to Goodwill and bought a new jacket. Couldn't find Stan at lunch, found Kyle. Still pissed. Told him I couldn't find Stan. He got worried. No one had seen him. Found Wendy, she got the girls to help look. Nothing. He wasn't in fourth. Went to his house after school, his mom hadn't seen him either. Called the school. Totally absent. Everyone was looking for him. I found him out by Stark's Pond. He was sitting in the mud by one of my gravemarkers. He had the flask I threw, empty. He was digging in the mud and he screamed when he saw me. Kept saying he had seen me die and I was buried under here and no one had known and no one had mourned. Cried a lot. He's always been intuitive and empathetic. Told him that was crazy, I was obviously alive. He kept scrabbling at the mud. That grave is shallow, so I pulled him away. He cried a lot. Had to carry him home, both covered in mud. Sharon yelled when she saw me carrying him and ran outside. Carried him inside, she let me shower off in their house. Gave me some of Stan's clothes to wear home. Said she would wash mine. thanked her. Got home late, everyone was asleep.

November 15th, 2014, 10:33pm  
Saturday. Went to Kyle's. He still seemed mad, but he let me in. Hung out in his living room. He seemed tired. He always seems tired. He talked about him and Stan and Stan's drinking problem. Said he didn't know it had gotten this bad. Told him it had always been this bad. He agreed eventually. Played smash brothers. He played Link, I played Pit. Lost. Need to practice. Sheila made me lunch. Turkey sandwich. Real mayonnaise and cheese. Went home, Karen was out. Kevin said she was out playing Zarron with her friends. Didn't realize kids were still playing that. Need to remember to help her with her costume later. Didn't cook today since Kevin was home. Told him I'd take it tomorrow, he said we could do it together, let Mom sleep. Said okay. Called Stan, Sharon picked up, said he's still asleep. She sounded upset. Asked what i thought she should do. Told her to send him to rehab. She cried and hung up. Made ramen for dinner, ate in front of the tv with Kevin. He asked if i had a girlfriend right now. Said no. Asked if i had a boyfriend right now. Said no. Sun went down, no Karen. Went out looking for her, found some elves in front of the movie theatre, gave them a hat that gave them two extra shields to tell me where she was. Found her in the elves castle, not the girls hideout, playing a general. She seemed surprised to see me, told her it was getting late. Brought her home. Told her tomorrow we could make her some pauldrons. She was tired, carried her home.

November 16th, 2014, 11:39pm  
Woke up, got straight to work with Kevin. Quiet work, but the silence is less awkward with him than it is with Mom. Went inside while waiting for the chemicals to set and helped Karen make some pauldrons out of cardboard. She said she played a fierce general and wanted to put fear into the hearts of the filthy humans. Reminded her she was mostly orc and should put fear into the hearts of elves, too. She said not until the time was right. Broke a glass bottle and glued some horns made of glass shards to her helmet. She looked very scary. He thanked me and ran back out to play. Helped Kevin finish up, called Tweak. Didn't see Mom.

November 17th, 2014, 10:32pm  
Bebe still out. Starting to get worried. Stan out, too. Assuming his mom sent him somewhere, but I don't want to call her again. Kyle out also. Assuming sick. Don't want to bother him either. Hung out with Craig, hit on Token, copied Butters' homework. Smoked with the goth kids after lunch, asked Henrietta if she'd gotten anywhere with the necronomicon research. She grunted vaguely, gave her ten bucks and he asked if either of my folks were blond. Said no. Handed me a print out about "Hastur." Thanked her. Pete turned up the music. Didn't say anything else. Had nowhere to be after school, hung out in the mall and tried to get some streetpasses on Pokemon. Evolved Kirlia to Gardevoir. Bred a Froakie for Bebe when she comes back to school. Named it Boob. Mom ate dinner with us. Kevin cooked. Spaghetti. Real spaghetti. With meat. Enough for seconds. Great night, watched Sailor Moon with Karen, Kevin and mom even came for the second half. Mom kept asking who the scouts were and why they posed so weird. I tried to explain the story, Karen mostly just laughed, and Kevin made dumb voices and talked over all the villains. Great night.

November 19th 2014, 8:13pm  
Got hit by a car on the way to school yesterday. Missed everything. Took it to Stark's pond and buried it. Need to start just dumping them. Got to school, everyone seemed sad and quiet. No one wanted to talk to me. Wendy cried. During first they had an announcement that Bebe was in the hospital in critical condition, really sick. Got up and left. Skipped the rest of the day. Went to Stark's pond and kicked over all the grave markers screaming. Kyle showed up, asked what I was doing. Told him he should be on dialysis right now. He said yeah, he should, but I was missing and he didn't need me missing on top of Stan and Bebe and Cartman's shit right now. Said some stuff I shouldn't have. He asked what i was doing. Pulled the shovel from the woods i always use, dug up a grave. Empty. He seemed confused. Another. Empty. Another. Empty. All empty. Cried for awhile, he called Kevin to come pick me up. We didn't talk. Going to bed early.

November 20th, 2014, 10:58pm  
Skipped first, stole some flowers from a grave and brought them to the hospital. They wouldn't let me see Bebe. Dropped them in the garbage. Went to school. Kyle there. Ate lunch quietly. He talked about Stan a lot. Asked about Bebe. Didn't want to talk about it. He asked about Cartman. Really didn't want to talk about it. Went back to class. Saw Butters after school, he asked about Cartman again. I yelled at him, tried to take it back, but he'd already run off. Went home and read the printout about Hastur. Yellow king. Unspeakable one. Cthulu's half brother. Immortal. Not sure what it had to do with me. Read it a few more times, folded it up and tucked it between the mattresses. Made bologna sandwiches for dinner. Kevin brought a tomato. I don't like tomatoes. Gave Karen double tomato. Dad came home during dinner. Didn't say anything, just passed out on the couch. Put a beer on the side table next to him.

November 21st, 2014, 11:47pm  
Stan's back. Seems shaken and unhappy. Sat with Kyle mostly, didn't talk much. Guess he wasn't in rehab after all. Called Bebe's mom. She's doing better, out of the icu, but she's still comatose. Saw Wendy after school, she gave me a hug. Bred Bebe a Dratini, named it Boob2. Showed Karen how to do an inverted braid. Talked to Mom about Dad. She thought he was cheating, but she changed her mind. He didn't say much, but he made dinner. Mac n cheese. Kevin didn't come home.

November 22nd, 2014, 10:13pm  
Saturday. Mom and Dad cooked. Went to Butters' house. He showed me how to do a waterfall braid. His dad kicked me out. Went to Kyle's. Sheila said he's back in the hospital. Stan's with him. She looked like she knew. I guess they told her. I guessed I wasn't invited. Went to Henrietta's house. Her mom let me in. Reminded me I'm the only one of Henrietta's friends she likes. She gave me some peanut butter crackers. Listened to goth music and smoked with her while she talked about Hastur and summonings. Said I might be either Hastur with amnesia and trapped in a mortal body or that hastur might be sealed in my mortal body. Smoked a whole pack. Went home. Karen had some nasty bruises. She seemed very proud of them. Said she had killed twenty human scum that day. Congratulated her with the last of the ice cream.

November 23rd, 2014, 11:11 pm  
Kevin's still not back. Wonder if he went back to Denver. Mom and Dad cooked again. Lot of yelling. Went to the hospital. Bebe still in a coma. Left. Visited Kyle. He asked about Bebe. Slumped into the wall. Didn't say anything for awhile. He played nintendogs until I got up and sat next to him. Asked how things with Stan were going. Said Stan broke up with him. Asked why. Said he didn't know. Asked how the dialysis was going. He said fine. He misses school. Says its hard to regulate his blood sugar with his kidney diet. Helped him train his nintendog to fetch. He named it Sparky even though it was a girl. Went over to Stan's, found him in his bed even though it was almost four. Kicked him out. Asked him what happened with Kyle. He whined about not being good enough. Lot of yelling. I think he probably hit me first. His mom could probably hear us, but she didn't come upstairs. Dealing with Stan has probably been twice as rough since Randy left. She likes me. She tells me so all the time. I gave him a black eye and he started crying again. Gave him a ride to Hell's Pass and him and Kyle made up. Spent the rest of the day watching amc at home. Didn't see mom, helped dad finish the batch, called tweak, made pastaroni for dinner. Showed Karen how to make an icepack for the shiner she was spotting and how to swing your weapon far enough away from you to avoid getting hit but hard enough to do actual damage. Also showed her how to distract your opponent and kick them in the balls. Helped braid her hair like a proper warlord, dad threw a fit about me being a fairy, threw a bottle at my head. Missed. Picked up Karen and left. Dropped her off with Sheila. Crashing at Timmy's place. Told him about Dad. Played guitar and helped him work on a song for his band. Still here. Might go home tomorrow. Might not.

November 24th, 2014, 11:39pm  
Cartman came back. Just showed up at the hospital with some guy. He looked like he'd lost thirty pounds and hadn't bathed in months. He was filthy and stinky and hungry looking and he was starting to get a beard. The guy wanted to donate his kidney to Kyle. Cartman wouldn't say where he'd been, who the guy was or what he was paying him but Sheila cried and hugged him. Actually hugged him. They're gonna do the surgery on Friday. Told Cartman he could stay with me if he wanted, but he told me to fuck off. Don't know where he's sleeping. Stayed at Timmy's place again. His mom doesn't like me. Thinks I have some ulterior motive. Did backup vocals for a test recording. His equipment gets more impressive every time I visit. Need to remember to ask him if I can use it sometime.

November 25th, 2014, 11:14pm  
Spoke to Henrietta before school. She said that based on the texts, she thought I could probably do stuff other than die. Scoffed when she said die. Still doesn't believe it, but plays along. Seems unnatural to not believe it when she's met Cthulu. Part of the curse might be disbelief. She says I should probably be able to fly, because Hastur rules that sky, and make lovecraftian tentacle shit. Tried. No luck. She said I should try setting fires with my mind. Spent all of first staring at the hairbun on 's head, but it never caught fire. Butters asked if Cartman was staying with me. Told him no. Seemed worried. Cartman didn't come to school, but he's been gone so long he hadn't signed up for any classes. Went to see Bebe after school. Doctor said she was stable, just not responding. Sat in the room and stared at the flowers by her bed wondering who had brought them. They caught fire. The doctors made me leave. Spent the afternoon trying to make things catch fire with my mind. No luck. Went home. Dad was gone again. Mom hadn't seen him. Picked up Karen. Made rice for dinner.

November 26th, 2014, 10:28pm  
Met up with Stan before school. He's still sober, but he's moody and miserable. Asked me what I was doing for Thanksgiving. Told him nothing. He got really emotional. Invited me to Thanksgiving at his place. Asked if I could bring Karen, and Kevin if he was in town. He said okay. Set a pencil on fire during first. Only a little bit. Patted it out before anyone noticed. Sat with Stan and Kyle during lunch. Bred a Piplup. Named it Boob3. Went home with Stan, let Sharon know she was having guests tomorrow. She seemed glad. Stayed for dinner. Pork loin. Ate more than I should have, but she didn't seem to mind. Played some racing game with Stan. Lost. Walked home, ran into Cartman. Still filthy. Yelled at me. Asked him if he wanted a shower. He said yes, even though he knew we only have cold water. Brought him home. Made him some rice. He looked better clean. Wouldn't tell me where he'd been. Asked where he was staying. Wouldn't say. Offered him the couch. He took it.

November 27th, 2014, 10:34pm  
Hung out with Butters until class started. Copied his homework. He asked about Bebe. Couldn't say anything. He changed the subject. Seemed happy about Cartman being back. Told him he was at my house. Said he would come by after school to see him. Set Ms. Limpdick's hairbun on fire in first. A moment of triumph. Spent lunch with Stan. Took some effort to keep him awake. Kept the conversation light so I wouldn't lose him. Took out his homework and filled it in for him with Butters' answers. He mumbled a lot. Asked him how he was doing, asked him about Kyle. He said something about him and Kyle moving out of Colorado when they graduated. Made a joke about them leaving me behind again and he sat up really dead serious all of a sudden and just stared at me. Didn't really know what to say. Eventually he said I could have their basement but I wasn't allowed to stay here. Then he fell asleep. Ate his cornbread. Skipped fourth, went to the hospital. Bebe still wasn't moving. Tried to wake her up with my mind. Not a power I have, apparently. Tried to open the window with my mind. Nothing. Remembered what Henrietta said about the tentacles, tried imagining tentacles opening the window. After about half an hour I thought I could see them, but it was dark. The window opened about an inch. Went back home and collected Karen. Didn't expect Kevin to be back, but he was. Told him about dinner. He came with us. Walked over to Stan's. Real roast turkey, stuffing, traditional thanksgiving food. Kyle and his family was there. Everything was good, no one noticed me pick up a jug of milk with tendrils that were definitely there. Food was nearly gone when Randy showed up, very drunk, demanding to have dinner with his family and for everyone else to get out of his house. Sharon cried and fled the room. Shelly threw a plate at him before following her mom. Stan looked ready to fight him, but Kyle talked him down. Me and Kevin had to drag him outside. He wouldn't leave and broke the Marsh's mailbox, and Stan called the police. No one but my family had any appetite left. Sharon packed up some food in a tupperware container for us and we went home. Cartman was already, or still, asleep. Didn't bother him.

November 28th, 2014, 10:14 pm  
This morning was awkward. Stan didn't feel like talking, Kyle was in the hospital for his transplant. Worked on trying to lift my textbook off the table with the tendrils. Got it in fifteen minutes. Getting better. Went to see Bebe. Asked her to wake up. She didn't. Told her a lot of things. Told her I missed her. Didn't wake up. Opened the window with tendrils. Knocked over a vase of dead flowers. Turned a chair over. Untucked her blankets some. Left. Went to Wendy's. Talked about Bebe for awhile. Went home. Made Karen a cape out of one of my curtains. Asked her how the fight was going. She said it was good. The elves have the Stick, and it's almost time for her to take it. Said she's going to make elves and humans unplayable races. Everyone has to be an orc. Dug some hockey pads out of my closet for her, and tied some glass shards to the end of a hockey stick to make an orc halberd. She seemed excited. Told her to text me when she won. Talked to Cartman for awhile. He only wanted to talk about food and tv. Wouldn't talk about where he'd been, or his mom.

November 29th, 2014, 11:05pm  
Saturday. Went out back to cook before Kevin woke up. Lined up all the ingredients on a table. Focused the fire and the tendrils. Stared at them for an hour thinking about what I wanted. Started sweating. Vision went weird and yellow. It was like I blinked and suddenly, it was an hour later and instead of staring at a bunch of boxes of unrefined junk I was staring at a pile of crystal. Scooped it all up carefully, bagged it, brought it inside, left it in the kitchen for Kevin. Checked calender. Realized I hadn't died in a week and a half. Celebrated with the last of the Cheetos. Went to Stan's. He said Kyle was doing okay, but we couldn't see him yet. Seemed more relieved than I've seen him in awhile. Asked him about the drinking. He said he hadn't, but he was obviously lying. He seemed in control, decided not to press it. Passed some elves fighting some humans on the way to Tweak's. Karen wasn't one of them. Told Tweak the delivery was ready early this week. Stopped by the hospital. Tried to make Bebe wake up. Nothing worked. Useless powers. Went to Henrietta's. Told her about the tendrils. She wanted to see. Picked up her bed, lifted it about a foot before it fell. She said it was cool. Lit some candles on fire. She said I should try using the tendrils under my feet to sort of float. I got an inch off the ground, but it was slippery, fell on my ass. She laughed. Went home, bandaged up some minor cuts on Karen while she went on proudly about her day's conquests. Thought it was strange how proud she was of being a general when less than a decade ago she needed Mysterion to beat up bullies for her. Let her hair down. Talked to Kevin for awhile about the meth situation. Told him the truth. Think he believed me, he got pissed, told me not to fuck around with shit like that. Noise woke up Cartman, he yelled at us and Kevin kicked him out. Need to find him tomorrow.

December 1st, 2014, 3:24am  
Found Cartman sleeping on a bench at Stark's Pond. Told him he could come back. He wouldn't talk to me. Asked him if he wanted to talk about his mom. He threw a rock at my head. I stopped it with a tendril on reflex. He called me a freak and left. Went to the hospital. Kyle was doing well. He still looked pale and fragile, but he was in a really good mood. Stan was there, looked sober. Kyle gave me his milk. They were both happy. Left. Went to Bebe's room. Asked her to wake up. She didn't. Told her Kyle was going to be fine. She didn't respond. Kissed her. Thought maybe a kiss put her to sleep, another one might make her wake up, like a bad movie or a fairy tale. She didn't. Begged her to wake up. They made me leave. Wasn't paying attention to anything but Bebe. Set some furniture on fire. Punctured an overhead light. Toppled a desk. Some ceiling tiles fell down. Took off. Kyle called me three or four times. Stan called once, answered. He told me he heard the commotion from Kyle's room, saw me run off, wanted to know what happened. Told him not to worry about it. Said he was going to come get me. Hung up. Went to 7-11. Stole a bag of chips. Hung out behind the rec center until after midnight. Went to Stark's Pond. Picked out an empty bench. Ignored calls from Stan. Karen and Kevin know not to call. About to pass out.

December 1st, 2014, 11:13pm  
Stopped by Cartman's house. It's still empty. Thought he might be there, but he wasn't. Saw Sheila and Gerald's cars in their driveway. Kyle must be home from the hospital already. Didn't go to school. Went out behind the Rec Center, practiced floating. Got a few feet in the air, accidentally set the ground on fire. Went to the mall, played video games in Gamestop till they made me leave. Passed a tv store. News was on. They pulled Bebe's feeding tube. Her mother was crying. Not sure what happened after that. Sirens. Fire trucks. Walked away. Walked into the road, a car came at me, expected it to hit me, but the tendrils flipped it. Went to Stan's house. He was concerned. Wanted to know why I was covered in scorch marks and dripping wet. Said my eyes were yellow. Didn't know what to say. Ate a bag of carrots. Fell asleep in his bed. Woke up, remembered I forgot to write. Going back to sleep.

December 3rd, 2014, 4:58am  
Went to Bebe's mother. Demanded they put the tube back in. She said they didn't want her to live like that. I said I wanted her to live. She cried. Said it was too late. Said she was gone. Shut the door in my face, so I tore it off. The windows blew out when I stepped inside. Cops came. Fire trucks came and tried to put out all the fires. I vaguely remember gunshots, but the tendrils protected me, and it was irrelevant. Karen came. Tried to come down, couldn't. Teleported her home. Realized I knew how to teleport things. Teleported to the hospital. Kevin was waiting. Bashed me in the head with a chair. Hurt, didn't die. Head healed over too quickly. Looked up, and he was already dead, twisted like a pretzel. Tendrils floating over him. Everything after that is screaming. Teleported away. Think I'm in Romania. Not sure. Not sure I can sleep. Not sure I need to. Set the forest on fire, now watching it burn. Beautiful, like Bebe.

December 12th, 2014, 11:11pm  
I am the air, and the fire. I am **syha'h.** I am the Yellow King and all his **gof'nn**. I am **hupadgh** the end and it comes with me. **Nog n'ghft, nog n'gha, nog nilgh'ri. Fm'latgh hlirgh.  
**

I am death, and all shall know me.

**Ia Hastur.**


End file.
